An Elizabeth for your thoughts Mr Darcy
by QueensGambit
Summary: Not very creative title but it works. This is just a story/drabble ? of Darcy's point of view when he goes to visit Elizabeth and learns her sister has run away.


So this is just a little something I wrote for my British Literature class back in 2010. I just recently found the graded paper and realized that I had to post this! I got a 90% on it and wanted to share it with everyone. If you are not familiar with Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice then you will most likely be lost. This is part of a chapter that is in Darcy's point of view. Hope you all enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pride and Prejudice, however I guess what Darcy is thinking in this story is purely mine…I think. This took a while to write.

* * *

'Yes,' I replied, no longer able to contain myself, 'but that was only when I first knew her, for it is many months since I have considered her as one of the handsomest women of my acquaintance'

The previous night Miss. Bingley said many mean things about Elizabeth which angered me greatly. She has no idea how much I love Elizabeth. Since that night I've been thinking about my response to Miss. Bingley. I am perfectly aware of Miss. Bingley's feeling toward me, but I cannot return those feelings. My feelings reside with Elizabeth.  
In the study, I let my thoughts wander to Elizabeth's meeting with my sister, Georgiana. That day I watched them, mainly Elizabeth, I knew they took an instant liking to one another. Seeing Elizabeth interacting with my sister made me think of the connection they would have had if my proposal had not been rejected. Elizabeth's rejection confused me but I was then furious. After all the time I spent trying to tell her how I feel she does not acknowledge my feelings. Still, my feelings for Elizabeth will not change; they are stronger than ever.

"I must go and see her." I said to myself. As I walked I thought about what to say, a thank you perhaps or maybe a plan to see Georgiana since today was still fine.

Upon my arrival at Lambton, I asked the servant to lead me to Elizabeth. We reached the room in a matter of minutes and as the servant opened the door the state in which I found Eliza was startling. Many things ran through my mind. What has happened to make her so pale and distressed? As she turned to speak to me I saw fear in her eyes.

'I beg your pardon, but I must leave you. I must find Mr. Gardiner this moment, on business that cannot be delayed; I have not a moment to lose.

I was taken aback; never have I seen Eliza so distraught. What business she could be talking about? Without thinking I responded.

'Good God! What is the matter? Let me or let the servant go after Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner. You are not well enough.'  
I waited, hoping she would accept my offer. Quickly I called for the servant and ushered them away to retrieve Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner. After Elizabeth seated herself, I quickly inquired as to what has happened. Did something happen to one of her family members or friends? However, the news she relays to me was unexpected.

'My youngest sister has left all her friends- has eloped; - has thrown herself into the power of- of Mr. Wickham,' she cried.

Instantly I was shocked. This certainly wasn't the information I thought to hear. I knew Lydia to be a foolish, headstrong and flirtatious girl, but eloping with Wickham! Does she not realize the pain and disgrace this will cause her family? My thoughts quickly turned to Elizabeth, I told her about Georgiana trying to elope but how will she handle this news? She simply will not brush it aside as if it's nothing.

'And what has been done, what has been attempted to recover her?' I inquired.  
'My father has gone to London, and Jane has written to beg my uncle's immediate assistance, and we shall be off, I hope, in half an hour.' She said.

Silently, I listened to every word but no matter how much I tried, the idea of Elizabeth leaving was painful. The whole ordeal with Wickham angered me. If only I had told people the truth this might have been prevented. My pride had been partially responsible.

'I'm deeply sorry and concerned for your family. This unfortunate affair will, I fear, prevent my sister's having the pleasure of seeing you at Pemberley today.'

I deeply wished I could spend more time with Elizabeth but the news of Lydia is most important. I only hoped I would see her again. Elizabeth wanted me to apologize to my sister for her absence today and to promise not to say a word of the reason why, of course I gave her my word. I left shortly after, leaving Eliza to tell her aunt and uncle the news. The walk to Pemberley was nerve racking. All I could think about was Elizabeth's feelings about her sister's elopement. There had to be something I could do to help, even though it is none of my business, I must do it for my dear Elizabeth. First I must locate Wickham and Miss. Bennet and speak to them so London is where I must go.

Hopefully whatever came from my visit would convince Lydia of this silly idea. I pray Elizabeth would not find out about my plan or think she owed me anything. My arrival at Pemberley was short. Apologizing to my sister for my immediate departure and Elizabeth's absence, I headed straight to London.

* * *

Well I hope you all enjoyed this! Most of the quotes are in the book, sadly I cannot remember what chapter this is from but I do know it is somewhat towards the end. Please remember to review!


End file.
